Damn the law,I want YOU!
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: Ryuga and Kyoya are young princes whose parents are forcing them to marry..The problem is..They don't want to, just yet..In the end,Prince Ryuga falls in love with a maid,while Prince Kyoya falls for a servant..But the law,does not accept that..RyuKaru,KyouNil
1. You've done it again,Ryuga!

**Sorry guys! this time you're brothers!**

**Ryuga*sighs* phew! Wait...WHAT?**

**Me''However next story will be RyuKyo again! Haters Fuck off!**

**Kyoya*faceplam*My bro is that freak?**

**Ryuga''watch your mouth punk!**

**Me''-_- anyway..I have a surprise for ya!**

**Kyoya''what?**

**Me''I won't tell you..you gotta wait-**

**Kyoya''yeah..I know 'the next RyuKyo story' bleh..**

**Me''that's right!**

* * *

The sun was shining that morning at the Fire Kingdom .Fire Kingdom was known to be the best and strongest kingdom in the world of humanity.

After all,it was ruled by King Antonio and Queen Isabel.

Long ago,the queen wanted to make kids but unfortunately she couldn't...

The King was depressed and sad,so he called a wizard in order to help them.

The wizard well known for his non-stop successes,told them that there was only one way so that the Queen could make kids..:her babies must became strong warriors for the future to come..

The Queen gasped. Never in the word has she ever heard of princes to fight..

The King told her they didn't have any other choice.

They payed the kind wizard and wished for the best.

After that,he spelled some spells and left the kingdom. And their dream became true..The beautiful Queen got pregnant a month later...The Kingdom celebrated the good news for a long time,they thanked the wizard afterwards but feared the future..

.Luckily,if there won't be any war in the next years,the princes might not be warriors and fight for their country after all..That was a good thing.

In the present time,the King and Queen were trying to find the perfect wife for their sons.

But,the 2 princes,the one named Ryuga and the other one,who was one year younger ,Kyoya,weren't focused in that kind of stuff.

Ryuga simply liked to do whatever he wanted while Kyoya was too stubborn.

Their parents, in the other hand,were too serious about the whole marriage thing.

There was a ball tonight in the kingdom,the ball was in order to find them a girl for their sake..Too bad..they didn't want to..It was a shame,actually..the exact same ball happened already 24 times..the same happened every time.. Both of them,didn't give a damn..

Wait..Marry,Ball?

''Ah shit! I'm going to be late!'',Ryuga shouted and got out of his bed quickly.

He wore his clothes..or should we say..prince clothes?

''My prince?'',oh no..a maid came...when a maid comes upstairs that means...something is serious..

''Comin'!'',Ryuga got out of his large room..

''Prince Kyoya is already down,your highness'',the maid said as they walked down the stairs..

''whatever..'',Ryuga just hoped his parents won't be mad cause' he was late...again..

''Prince Ryuga!'',ah dang it...The king shouted when he joined them in the kingdom's table...They were having breakfast,all the family..A prince should not miss breakfast..that was a law..

''Where were you son?'',Antonio asked Ryuga as he sat down,while Kyoya was laughing his ass out.

''Ouch!'',Kyoya screamed in pain as his mother hit him in the head.

Ryuga glared at him in the situation he was in.

''I'm sorry father..it won't happen again..I promise..'',Everyone knew it will happen again.

Because Ryuga was so lazy to wake up in the the right time.

''Hmph...'',The King thought for a minute.

''Antonio,darling..let him be..'',Queen Isabel tried to fix her son's situation.

She feared her husband will punish him again.

''Okay then..let's eat..'',Ryuga sighed in relief and started to eat as well.

''What day is it today,sons?'',Antonio asked after a long silence and glanced over his sons.

''Ummm...'',Kyoya was having a hard time remembering.

''The ball duh...'',Ryuga rolled his eyes.

''Exactly! And you better find a girl,hear me?''

''Yes father..'',the both answered annoyed.

That night,at the ball everyone came.

Young girls,princesses wanting to marry hoped for the princes to choose them.

The King and Queen sat on their thrones watching above.

The Princes were annoyed to death..

''Next up,your majesty! Princess Madoka Amano from Japan!'',the princess bowed.

''Hey Ry!'',Kyoya whispered to his brother.

''What?'',Ryuga whispered back bored.

''None of this stupid princesses fit me'',Kyoya replied glancing at the young princess.

''I know right? It's so stupid..I don't even want to marry these sluts!'',Ryuga answered with anger.

These Princess were often of a high class and weren't kind at all.

All they wanted was popularity and good-as hell life..

''No..I mean...'',The servant cut him off..

''Your highness!''

''Oh yeah sorry..you can continue Gingka...'',Kyoya said to Gingka.

Gingka Hagane was one of the best soldiers of the kingdom,always glad to serve the King and Queen.

''Mieta Garcias from Spain!'',the princess bowed.

She was an ugly face,to Ryuga's eyes.

Hell no...!

Kyoya shook his head,while Antonio and Isabel facepalmed.

''Ryah Tiero from Italy!'',another princess bowed and fainted.

Nah..

104th princess...

..No..No,No,nah..this one's too chick-face,No,oh god..,No, and again No!

''This sucks..'',Prince Kyoya got tired.

''Princess-'',Gingka checked the paper again..no princess left for today..

''It's over? thanx God!'',Ryuga and Kyoya thumbed up.

''WAIT!'',a young princess entered the castle and ran for her life..

Ryuga and Kyoya anime fell on the floor..

''I'm princess Nay,your highness..'',the girl bowed while Gingka stared with shock..She stole his job!

She was a blue-haired girl with green eyes.

''who do you want to marry?'',The Queen asked.

''Both if possible!'',She had circles in her eyes..Oh god..

Ryuga glared at her.

She was the same..same with all those other girls.

''Not interested!''

Kyoya crossed his arms like he was saying 'ya heard my bro? move it bitch!'

''Aww! what a shame!'',she started crying..what a cry baby..she left..

''Hagane!'',The King shouted..

''Yes,your majesty!'',he bowed..

''You're free to go while I deal with my sons..'',The King sighed..

''As you you wish,your highness'',he bowed again and left.

''Prince Ryuga,Kyoya!'',here we go again..

''Ughh...''

''You will be punished to stay in your room for tomorrow!''

''But father!''

''Silence! No buts!''

''Antonio! they will be starving!'',The queen hugged her boys.

''Tell him mum!'',Kyoya smirked.

''I want to marry for love!not just a random girl!'',Ryuga dared to say to him.

''Nonsense! I brought millions of girls! but NO! none of them suit you!''

''That's because none of them deserve a thing! Did you see them,huh,did you? They are hungry for money even though their fathers have millions!''

''Let's go Kyoya!'',Kyoya nodded and headed to their room with his brother.

''Princes! *sigh*What will i do with you?'',King Antonio didn't know what else to do...Queen Isabel tried to comfort him.


	2. Bring it!

**I don't own MFB...yeah right...imagine if I did...Holy-!**

* * *

''Ryuga! Ryuga! get your ass moving!'',Kyoya was on the doorway shouting..

Ryuga didn't want to come down for breakfast.

He didn't answer either.

''That's it!'',Prince Kyoya had and some other things to do..

He rushed to his mother.

''Mum!''

''Yes sweetie? Did you tell your brother to be ready for the ball?'',another ball coming..

''I kinda...'',he scratched the top of his head..''That freak won't eat!''

''Prince Kyoya!'',his mother argued..

''Yeah..I forgot..anyway..what do we do if he won't come to the ball too? I don't want another arguiment with father..'',Prince Kyoya mumbled..

''What? *gasp* Where is he?'',Queen Isabel stood up from her throne.

''In his room..'',he crossed his arms.

''Ryuga! Ryuga,darling! open the door!'',She screamed from the door.

''NOT YOU TOO MUM!'',Prince Ryuga was lying in his bed peacefully..

Kyoya smirked..''This is what you get when you don't listen to me,Ry!''

''SHUT UP!''

''Naananananaa! '',The other prince stuck out his tongue,prince Ryuga could see him even though

the door was locked.

''Do whatever you want..But remember...You better show up tonight..Until then Princes!'',Isabel left.

''Man...so boring...may as well take a walk'',Kyoya as a normal Prince,should do what other

young Princes do...he must be interested in the Kingdom's work..

All in all,he must also be a wroth ruler for the next years to come..That was for Ryuga too.

That night..

Much to the Queens' and King's anger and the people's shock,Prince Ryuga haven't showed himself yet.

Kyoya,in the other hand..was doing pretty well..

''May I have this dance?'',He was asking princesses to dance with him.

He pretended that he understood, he will be King someday and decided to find the perfect girl..

What his parents didn't have any idea about...was that Prince Kyoya,son of the great King Antonio was actually gay..

No matter how hard he tried to not believe it..he was...

The girl giggled and blushed while 2 of them fainted.

''Yes!'',She took his hand and they started dancing at the music.

''Oh Amelia! I'm so jealous of you!'',one of her sisters said watching them.

''He's sooooo handsome sis!''

The King and Queen actually thought their boy finished his will.

''What is her name again?'',Antonio asked his wife.

''Umm Gingka?''the queen glanced at him.

''Amelia Rodrigez,your majesty..she's from the Water Kingdom..'',Gingka answered.

''I assume her sister wants to marry our Ryuga?'',The King asked again..

''Yes,yes your highness...she was supposed to marry Prince Ryuga,but as we all know..he won't ever accept..''

''oh my son..''

The ball ended an hour later.

''RYUGA!''

''what do you want?''

''Chill dude! I wanna chat!'',Kyoya shouted.

''Hmph'',Ryuga got up and opened the door.

They sat on the bed..

''T-T-That piece of shit wanted to kiss me!'',Prince Kyoya said.

''Let me guess...and you freaked out..'',his brother smirked and rolled his eyes.

''Yes!ewww!'',Kyoya shivered at the thought.

''That's it? I fucking let you come in just to tell me this crap?''

''Calm down Ry..'',he hugged him..

''You're so gay Kyoya...''

''I didn't do anything you creep!'',Kyoya blushed.

''Whatever...''

''Anyway...I was wondering...wanna come horseriding tomorrow morning?''

''Why should I?''

''To the forest and back..the loser will flirt with a maid for a whole day!'',Kyoya grinned.

''Heh..deal!'',The shook on it.

''Get ready to lose bro! Cause I won't go easy on ya!'',Prince Kyoya closed the door.

''We'll see about that!'',Ryuga clenched his fists.

The next morning.

''Heh you showed up eventually!'',Kyoya smiled and got up to his horse.

''What did you think? Let's get this over with so i can laugh at you for a day!'',Prince Ryuga got up to his horse as well.

''Ha!ha! ha! very funny Ry!''

''3!2! 1! GOO! ( let it riip! hah! ;D)

Ryuga was on the lead..He was sure like hell he will win.

Suddenly,his horse fell down did he,he was hurt.

Kyoya was way far away from him now.

''damn it! No fair!'',he hated losing..he barely lost in his whole life.

Prince Kyoya arrive at the castle faster than him.

''WOOHOO! I WON! FUCK YEAH! FUCK-'',he stopped whatever he was doing because his father was looking at him strangely form the balcony.

* * *

''You came..at last!''

''Grr Kyoya!'',Ryuga was angry.

''What? It's not my fault you're such a loser! Now do as you had promised!'',Kyoya was going to be fun!

''You will pay for this!'',They were walking around the castle,trying to find a hot maid.

Then as they walked,out of no where ,Ryuga bumped into someone.

''Watch where you're-'',Ryuga stared at her before continuing''Going...'',she was looking like a maid..but how come he didn't notice her before?

''Whoa! Be careful bro!'',Kyoya helped him up while the blue- haired girl blushed with embarrassment.

''I'm so sorry!'',she realised,she was facing the Princes..The Great Princes of the Fire Kingdom..she ran..

''Hey wait!'',Ryuga ran after her..

The girl thought he was going to punish her or something.

Kyoya stared with shock..''I will let you get away this time Ry!'',he walked away.

Ryuga searched the whole castle..not a sign of the cute girl.

Wait..cute? He slapped his face..

''Ouch!',he decided to go to his parents.

''Hagane! Where is the new maid?'',King Antonio waited impatiently with his wife.

''Here,your highness!'',he showed them.

Ryuga was overhearing the whole thing.

He was curious who the heck was the new maid.

''My parents were killed in the big great war,your majesty...I have no other work to do or people to help me..I will be glad to serve you,your highness.. I heard a lot about you..'',the girl said nervously withe her bag.

''your name I may ask?'',Queen Isabel liked the new seemed like he was a hard-working person.

''Hikaru,your majesty..Hikaru Hasama...'',she watched with shock..so she was the new maid,huh?

That was why he or his brother didn't see her before.


	3. Meeting the beautiful servant

**Me''You're in this chapter Nile-kun!**

**Nile''finally..''**

* * *

**''**Hikaru your majesty..Hikaru Hasama'',she said nervously.

The Queen liked the new maid..she seemed hard-working.

''Ryuga! what are you doing in there son?'',the King raised an eyebrow at his son's idiotic actions.

''Oh! I umm..What do you say if I show the new maid her room?'',He got out of his so called ''secret place'' and asked his parents,glancing at the maid.

''What?'',The King was shocked while Isabel smiled kindly.

''Yes you can,sweetie...'',She glanced at the non-stop blushing like hell maid.

Hikaru nodded.

''Soooo...'',Ryuga started as they were walking..''What's your name?'',he asked her.

The maid didn't reply.

She just kept her gaze down.

Then,after what seemed like forever,she opened her mouth to speak,but with still the head down.

''I'm not supposed to speak with you Prince.'',She turned her head away.

''Why not? Did I do something?''

''umm no..your parents don't allow me to..''

''Who cares what my parents said?''

''Well I do..and If i don't follow their rules..they will kick me out of the palace...I must go now..'',They arrived at her room.

It was kinda small,but for her was prefect.

Her life wasn't amazing or enjoyable anyway..

''okay then.'',he headed to the throne room.

''Father..why can't the maids talk to us?'',he entered the large room and asked his father.

''That is none of your business,my boy..that's the rules of every single Kingdom!''

''The rules are stupid!'',he left angry.

''Prince Ryuga!'',his mother was shouting.

''Let him,Isabel..he has to know his place..''

* * *

''Ryuga will so pay!'',Kyoya went to the kitchen.

''My prince! What are you doing here?'',all the chefs and servants were there.

''I'm so bored! Make me something to eat,will ya?'',he sat on a chair.

His stomach was growling.''Ugh..''

That happens always when Kyoya's bored,he saw the food,they were making and he licked is lips.

''Right away,your highness! Nile! bring the Prince that cake you made today..'',Nile nodded and blushed as the Prince was staring at him.

Damn..Nile was a servant with orange-brown hair.

He also had some orange things under his eyes.

To Kyoya's blue eyes..he was cute and very beautiful.

''Umm Everything okay,your majesty?'',Nile brought the cake on the table and Kyoya hadn't left an eye on him.

He stared at those green eyes.

''Oh! umm yeah! yeah sure!'',Nile rolled his eyes,The Prince was scratching his head blushing and laughing.''Soo your name is Nile,huh?''

''Why does it matter to you?

''Just asking..'',Kyoya thought he was going to die,right in front of him.,

First,he was breaking another rule of the Kingdom.

If his parents knew he was here,chatting with servants..they'd probably..ughh...he didn't even want to think what would happen..Second,the hot ass will give him some heart attack.

''NILE! GET YOUR ASS HERE ASSHOLE!'',another servant shouted..he must be the best here..

''I'm sorry I must go!'',he was about to leave..

''Can we umm meet again,sometime?'',Kyoya asked him,hoping he'd accept.

Nile walked away..They were going to punish him ,if he stayed another minute with the Prince.

''Dang it!'',Prince Kyoya must see that servant again..

But,what was so special about him?

His heart started to beat faster.

''DARN IT!'',he went to the garden.

He knew he'd find him there.

''This is all your fucking fault,Ryuga!'',he sat on the grass next to him.

Ryuga was laying down with his arms crossed behind his head.

''Hey! Are you even listening to me?'',he slapped him in the face.

''Oww! What the fucking crap,Kyoya?!''

''What's playing with the maid?'',Kyoya sat closer to him and smirked.

''I don't know what you're talking about...Seriously..you should get in your senses..'',Prince Ryuga said to him like he was crazy.

''You know damn well,Ry..Now tell me!''

''Well..she's cute..''

''Oh,oh...we heard that word quite a lot today..'',Kyoya sighed.

''hmm? you finally found-

''Yeah...I will show him to you!''

''Are you dating or something?''

''Ughh no..I don't know what to do bro..''

''First..just make sure you have feelings for him..then we'll see..''

''Yeah..but dad and mum don't allow us to-

''I'm not planning on going with their rules of shit..it's just ridiculous..I will hear my heart,not them..you should do so too..If you hadn't realised yet..We are old enough to decide our future and life..'',he hit him on the arm.

''I guess so...''

''so what does he look like?'',Prince Ryuga smiled.

''He's cute,handsome,cheerful,and he has those eyes..wow...beautiful..cute,beautiful and again beautiful!'',He started to daydream.

''Woah..it seems like you like him a lot..''

''I do..Never in my life,had I felt so happy..that warm feeling in my chest..it's just..oh man..hove you ever been in love,before?''

''Yeah..I know how it feels like..you should be careful Kyoya..''

''I will duh..imagine if they knew I was gay...crap!'',He laughed.

''Ha! anyway...let's take a walk..''

* * *

With Nile..

''go wash the dishes you creep!'',his boss shouted.

''Yes sir'',he went to wash the dishes..

''hmmmm'',all the servants left,Nile was all alone..of course that happened always..He was forced to do all the work,himself..he was the youngest there,so it was more easy to control him.

''Prince Kyoya is soo handsome!'',he thought and blushed red.

''Wait..I shouldn't be thinking about the Prince like that...*sigh*'',every night,when everyone was gone,he was singing..

He sang because,singing was the only thing left that kept him in this cruel world.

He finished washing,and he went to sleep.


	4. Prince Kyoya will show you!

**Me:Ryuga! Your fucking brother stole my cookie!**

**Ryuga'' he isn't mybrother!**

**Kyoya''yes I am!**

**Nile''why do I always get all the crap?**

**Me''Forgive me Nile-kun! hmmm..what about Kyoya?**

**Kyoya'WHAT? Take Ryuga instead!**

**Ryuga''Oh no you didn't!**

**Me''ughh..if I didn't love you..I can't even describe my love towards us guys! HUGGIEEE!**

**Kyoya and Ryuga''No!**

**Nile''there there *hugs me***

**Me*stucks out tongue to them and faints***

* * *

''Ughh well..I..heheh!'',Prince Kyoya was in his way to go to the Kingdom's kitchen but his mother happened to be awaken early as well.

''Answer me sweetie..where are you going?'',His mother simply raised and eyebrow and waited for an answer.

''_Shit.._'',he knew when she talks like that,she wanted a good reason..damn..''_What do I do?what do i- got it!'',_

''Father said he wants to see how the servants and maids are doing so..he left it to me!'',he sure hoped she'd fell for it.

''Oh okay!'',Gosh..she left..

''Gotta see what Nile's doing!'',little did he know..Ryuga was following him.

With the servants..

''What did I tell you about talking to the Prince huh? huh?'',Nile's boss was hitting him with the other servants..

''I'm so sorry sir!'',Nile was hurt..badly..

''You little-

''What's happening in here? *gasp*'',the maid,no other than Hikaru came in.

''Who are you?'',the boss frowned.

''The new maid..now..what are you doing to the poor boy?'',Words couldn't describe the anger she felt..The guy was beaten to death..

''None of your business! stupid maid! get her out!'',He made a sign for the servants to kick her out of the room.

''Hey you! Hands off!'',she tried to break free,but she couldn't.

''What the?'',the Prince had just arrived,watching in shock the whole scenario..The servants dragging the maid out..The boss shouting..and Nile..he was all with bruises and cuts...Who the fuck did this to him?

''M-My prince!'',they bowed.

''Why is the boy hurt servant?'',Kyoya death glared at him.

''They-they!'',Hikaru tried to speak.

''Shut her up!''

''NO! Let her talk!'',the boss shivered (muahah! that's what you get for beating Nile-kun!)

''Your majesty..this boy did nothing at all and they punish him,it's worse than punishing a slave!''

''Is that true servant?'',Prince Kyoya took him by the his shirt.

''i-i...'',the boss was scared..a lot..while Nile had tears in his eyes.

''I will ask again then..Is that true servant?'',he put him on the ground,letting him breath.

''Y-Yes your highness...he is bad-tempered that's why...'',The boss said bowing.

''I do not care if he's bad tempered or not..you don't have the permission to beat others,unless I,my parents or my brother say so. If any of you dares to lay a hand on him ever again..I will have to punish you myself..Do I make my self clear?.''

''yes your majesty..''

'' Good..Now release the maid..'',Hikaru left.

''Does he have a room?'',he asked..

''No your highness..he sleeps on the floor..'',the boss bit his lip.

''From now on..this servant will sleep in my room..''

''W-wHAT? Excuse me your majesty but-''

''No buts..'',that shut the servant up.

''Hey...are you alright?'',The Prince kneeled down near Nile.

Nile grabbed his sides and closed his face with his hands,from embarrassment.

''It's ok..i will make sure my maid will clear you up..I won't let anyone touch you again..Come on..'',He grabbed is hand and they headed to Kyoya's room.

* * *

''Kyoya!'',Prince Ryuga was on the door.

''geez...comin'!'',he opened the door.

''Father says a servant is missing..'',Ryuga glared at him.

''so what? what does this have to do with me?'',Kyoya pointed to himself like he didn't know a thing.

''Don't lie to me,asshole! I fucking saw what you did in the morning!'',He made sure no one was hearing them.

Kyoya smirked.''Okay,okay i give up!Nile's here..'',he whispered.

''What? Where?'',Ryuga was about to fall.

''The maid is bathing him..'',Kyoya smiled.

''You do realise you're going to get your ass kicked when our parents find out,right?'',Ryuga felt like he deserved a punch in the face.

''Yea,yea..whatever..haven't you said earlier to follow our heart?''

Prince Ryuga rolled his eyelids.

''I fuckin' said to follow our heart..not to bring a servant in the room!'',He pointed to the bathroom.

''Sheesh..besides you're going to help me out!'',he again smirked,harder this time.

''I what?''

''Come on bro..do a good think once in your life!'

Ryuga glared at him 'you're fucking kidding!''

''Grr...Okay!okay!'',he gave up.

''eheh..knew you had a heart somewhere hidden in ya!''

''The servant is okay now,your majesty..Do you want something else?'',The maid got out of the bathroom with Nile.

''Yeah..make sure as hell no one must find out abut this,okay Carla?''

''Yes of course your highness..'',the maid closed the door behind her.

''Nile..come here don't be afraid..'',Kyoya was going to suffer if the servant will keep being scared for life.

''Y-your highness!'',he bowed to Ryuga.

''Ughh get up Nile..no need..'',Ryuga slapped his head.

But Nile stayed in place.

''He said get up Nile..'',Kyoya said to him glancing at his brother..

''Anyway..when you walk out of the room..be careful..no one must notice you or know you're here..'',Kyoya and Nile nodded.

''I will take care of mother and father..'',Ryuga smirked.

''Thank you bro..'',Kyoya hugged him.

''Whatever..'',Ryuga was about to leave when..

''Oh! and someone saw Hikaru this morning!'',Kyoya laughed while Nile got the weirdo face.

Ryuga closed the door..''wait..what?

''dude..they were almost gong to beat her up if it wasn't for me..'',Kyoya remembered the scene.

''Who?''

''those servants of shit..'',Prince Kyoya said with eyes and arms closed.

''Oh..My Prince you're in love with that kind maid who tried to save me today?'',Nile asked.

Ryuga blushed red.

''You bet he is!'',Kyoya laughed even more.

Ryuga slapped the door and left.


	5. Relaxing

When Prince Ryuga left..

''Hey Nile..wanna go to the garden?'',Prince Kyoya said smiling at the servant.

The Garden wasn't the best place to confess but anyway..Green eyes turned towards him.

''I don't know...will they allow me to?'',Nile knew when a servant wants to go wherever outside the palace,he must get permission from King and Queen.

Especially when you're with one of the Princes.

That kind of thing wasn't even allowed that time.

However,either Kyoya wanted to get into trouble or he was being the stubborn prince he was.

Kyoya bit his lip.

Then it hit him. ''Oh! you know what? I'm sure my brother took care of that!'',or so he hoped,Ryuga did.

Then again...doesn't Ryuga always keep his words? yup..he sure took care of those guards.

In the garden,there were always 2 strong guards.

Good thing,it wasn't Gingka Hagane or else..he'd tell right ahead.

The red-haired guard was for serious situations.

Oh well..

''What if they see me ,your Highness?'',Nile asked with fear.

''Don't worry..let's go!'',he took his hand and they left.

The hard part now...they had to make it,without being noticed by anyone.

Eventually,they got there ..Heh..Ryuga had fucking kept his word.

Not a single guard was outside.

He wondered how he does it..or even how he knew they'd come here in the first place...He chuckled.

''Soo...where are your parents,Nile?'',he asked as they sat on the grass.

Beautiful flowers and trees around them.

''Umm...they are dead,your majesty..'',Nile lifted his head.

It hurt to think...all that pain he went through..and still goes..Nile's parents just like Hikaru's,long ago..fought for their country..many people got dead..so were them...their parents..didn't make it.

Nile could have saved them but,he wasn't in time and he can't forgive himself for that.

''Nile..are you crying?'',the Prince saw a tear roll down his face.

''N-no! why would you think that,your highness?'',he wiped the tears away.

Why did he have to cry,in front of the Prince of all people?

''You're lying..'',He hugged him,not wanting to let go.

Nile was shocked but it wasn't like he wanted to back away.

That feeling when someone actually cares for you.

That feeling,Nile haven't felt it since he was little.

His whole life,he spent it with crap..

''I shouldn't be hugging you,my Prince...I'm sorry..'',He turned away,blushing.

''hey! that's fine by me!'',he scratched the back of his head nervously.

''I haven't even thanked you for saving me yet...Thank you a lot,my Prince..'',Nile bowed.

''You're welcome!'',Kyoya grinned.

* * *

''Why the heck Am I here again? Oh wait..cause I must find a wife.. ,blah,blah..'',Prince Ryuga muttered.

''Ryuga!'',his mother argued.

''I already told you sooo many times! I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!''

''Antonio please..I'm going to have a heart attack..'',Queen Isabel was feeling sick.

''Son! One day..Princess Amelia and her sister,Luana will visit our beloved Kingdom again'',the King said.

''So what?if you think me or even Kyoya will actually marry those-

''Prince Kyoya is interested in her..how come you don't know?''

_He's kidding.. he has to..last time I checked..that bastard was in love with the servant.._

''Oh? that doesn't mean I'm interested too!'',he shouted.

''You'll have to..according to the law..if a Prince hasn't found his fiance yet..his parents will decide for him.''

''What?'',His eyes widen in shock.

He forgot that law..ah damn..

''so then..your mother and I have chosen Luana Rodrigez from the Water Kingdom..you'll like her..''

_Fuck this..he's not fooling around.._

_Keep your cool Ryuga..keep your cool.._

_how in hell will i tell my brother about this?_

_HOW IN THE WORLD AM I GOING TO SURVIVE ANYWAY?_

''Is that all?'',he sighed.

''Yes..you can go now..''

_First of all...curse that damn marriage whenever the hell it is..Second..what do I do? I have to tell that moron to forgot about his soon-to-be-boyfriend.._

_Man..Even I prefer Nile better...and trust me..I actually feel sorry for my brother..not really..hah! Amelia Rodrigez..the heck i remember her...she was in love with Kyoya since only God knows.  
_

_ Her sister is way worse than her..You can tell she's more pretty and stuff..but..she's annoying too...the 4 of us...were best friends someday..*chuckle* they'd give us a small box with a heart inside on our birthdays.  
_

_ Kyoya always blushed when Amelia gave him kisses on the cheek.I would too..blush..I was little back then..I still remember what she used to say ''Can we get married when we get older Ryuga?'',Luana was a cute,purple haired girl._

_ Of course,our parents were friends with their parents too..Not like today though..they barley talk to each other..and now..that I'm fucking going to get married with Luana...their so called 'business-left' will return..Queen Cana,Luana's and Amelia's mother was my mom's best friend actually..they always talk to us like we are some children or something.  
_

_ The word ''Sweetie!'',creeps me out! However,that's not the only thing they have in common._

_ They are strong Queens too and will kick their husband's ass anytime.*laughs*_

_Oh man..what about that one? ''Uncle Antonio! Uncle Antonio! where is my lollipop for today?'',Amelia asked my father._

_She always wanted a lollipop for everyday cause father promised her she'd marry Kyoya in the future..funny huh?_

_''Here!''..still remember all those times._

_Kyoya haven't realised until today,what was the lollipop for..heheh!_

_''Why do you always give sweets to Amelia and not me father?'',he was 5 years old then._

_ He crossed his arms like a baby..oh wait...he was a baby.._

_Luana in the other hand,always talked about how our marriage would be and kids..ugh..long story._

_I still don't understand what that girl sees in me._

''My prince? you are in?'',Ryuga knew that voice.

''Yeah..'',he got out of the bed and opened the door.

''Your mother told me to clean up your room'',Hikaru bowed.

''oh..go ahead.'',_Hikaru's cleaning my room..interesting...maybe I get to do dirty things today *smirks*_


	6. Now that i found you,you're all mine

**Hai people! How's it going? Sorry for not uploading in while..heh..I still have that problem with fanfiction -_-**

**Enjoy! If you do enjoy it at all.**

* * *

_Hikaru's cleaning my room huh? Interesting..Maybe I get to do some dirty things,_Ryuga smirked as he let her inside. The maid raised an eyebrow,not enough for the Prince to see. One ,why in the King's name is he grinning all the time? Two,what what the hell? He should be gone by now,right? That's what the Princes do when the maids clean up.

Oh well.

_Hnn..This woman is driving me crazy,_smirking and smiling to himself,he actually stayed there for 2 hours.''Ouf done! Anything else,your majesty?'',Hikaru picked up the cleaning stuff and stared at him. Ryuga stared back.''Huh?'',was he daydreaming or something? The maid blushed red.''Ugh..I said anything else you want,your highness?''

''Nah..'',she nodded in understanding and was about to leave when she felt a hand on her wrist.''Oh wait! There is something!'',man..He sure is different from what they describe, son of King Antonio and Queen Isabel,the great ,fearsome Prince Ryuga ,that isn't so fearsome is it? More like cute,'cause he was scratching his head for a while .Snap out of it! ''Y-Yes?'' ''Umm..I want you to kiss me'',if 2 minutes ago her face was red..now it was burning like hell. ''W-W-What? I cannot do that my-'',he cut her off.''That is an order.'',if it is an order…''Just one kiss,no more.'',he promised.

She could ask ahead why,but it wasn't allowed. She sighed and leaned in,he leaned in too. Their faces were close to each other and then it happened..it was fast,yet sweet for them. They parted away and she started to run with a blush on her muzzle. She actually did it. She actually had the courage to do it…kiss the Prince..the Prince of all people.''Hey wait!I haven't told you yet..that I..ugh love you.'', Dang it..Who could've thought? A Prince in love with a maid. The Law does not accept such a thing, Heck, the King does not accept that either. But,maybe he will? Tch..yeah right..this isn't a Fairy Tale where everything and everyone lives happily ever after. He gritted his teeth.''I will tell her..someday..'',a smile escaped his lips. The hell with the law,he'll do what he wants to do,even if the punishments will probably be painful.

Meanwhile in the garden..

''Hey Nile..it's getting late,we should go back befor-'',Kyoya stopped realising he was talking to himslef. Nile was asleep...Cute! Gods..and they way he put his arms around his head. What was the word? Sexy,cute? All together! He must have been tired,after all the beating he was getting lately. Who could blame him though? Now he's out of the topic.

He froze in place after hearing a voice he didn't want to hear.A guard.

''My Prince?'',it was Gingka Hagane.

Holy Crap!

''HAGANE!'',he's saved! He's saved! But wait..Ryuga? oh who cares? He quickly carrried Nile bridal style and ran for his sake. Good thing it was nearly midnight and Gingka couldn't see straight.

''Your Highness!'',Gingka bowed.

''What are you doing here?'',Ryuga said with not a happy face. He was in time,or else..Kyoya would be fucking dealing with his parents.

''Prince Kyoya is no where to be found, your father ordered me to search-

''Got the point. My brother is in his room so go back to your business''

''Yes,of course my Prince'',he again bowed(meh) and went back to the palace.

''Dammit Kyoya! Beacause of you I was almost in trouble*sigh*'',he went to sleep.

''Phew! That was a close one!'',Kyoya sighed in relief as he locked the door.

''My Prince?'',Nile got up with puppy eyes. What,all of a sudden,why in the world he was here, they were in the garden,right?

''Nile..If Ryuga wasn't there..''

''What do you mean?''

''Umm you see Gingka came to the garden…and we were saved by luck''

''*Gasp* G-Gingka Hagane?''

''Yes..that bastard..anyway..my bro dealed with him!'',_At least I hope that idiot did._

''Oh..I was asleep..I'm so sorry!'',Nile blushed.

'Ugh! It's okay! ^_^'',_Damn you and your cuteness,servant!_

''I won't do that again! I promise!''

''Let's just get back to sleep,kay?'',Kyoya smiled.

''Umm..May I sleep with you? I'm kind of scared of the nights'',Nile lowered his head down in embarrassment.

''Yes,yes you may!'',_Nile's sleeping with me! He's sleeping with me! Fuck yeah!_

''AH!'',Nile screamed as another lighting was shown in the sky.

He was afraid of those damn things.

''It's okay Nile..I'm here with you.'',Kyoya hugged him close,in order to calm him. Nile felt so much better when the Prince touched him. So warm..and was shocked when hot lips brushed his own.K-k-Kyoya was kissing him?Nile swore he could faint. Things got more seriously when the green-haired Prince kissed his neck,sucking it gently.(aww!it seems I'm the one whose gonna faint!)

''What are you-'',he didn't let him finish.

''May I have this night?'',Kyoya whispered in his ear,making him shiver.

He let him sleep with him,so he should let him do whatever he wants with him as well,he was a pour servant anyway,nothing more,nothing less.

''Yes'',and the last thing he knew,was falling to the Prince's arms,feeling the is this? He didn't shouldn't care.

''I'm all yours tonight my handsome Prince..'',no more words needed to be said.


	7. We are together

''SHUT UP, DAMN IT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!'',Ryuga couldn't sleep because of the noises and moans his idiotic brother and the servant were doing and hell,how they seemed enjoying it. It 's nearly one o' clock for Gods sake,Ryuga wouldn't have any problem but his room is near Kyoya's that's why. In other words,he was hearing the whole thing,he swore if his parents would hear,there's no fucking way he will help him out again. Another moan *sigh*._That's it! I can't take this anymore!,_he threw the pillow on the floor,jumped off the bed and made his way to the so called 'fun room'.

*Knock*''KYOYA!''

''Mmmm..The fuck you want?''

Nile gasped. Shit!

''I CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU ASSHOLE! AND WILL YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN BEFORE I *BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP* BEEP*!

Inside the room were like WTF?

Ryuga takes a deep breath before returning to his room,he hugged the pillow(heh lol!)._ ugh..so peaceful…seems like it worked..stupid Kyoya._He drifted off to sleep.

''What was that for?'',Prince Kyoya gritted his teeth like Ryuga interrupted something oh so special. In fact he did.

''Where were we?'',he grinned and turned to Nile,only to see him asleep.''Oh well..guess I will take a nap too'',he hugged Nile like life depended on him and fell asleep._You're so perverted,aren't you Prince?_,Nile smiled and this time went to sleep for real.

The next morning.

''Nile..I have something to tell you..ya know..I love you!'',Kyoya threw his hands up and down like a kid.''wait..where's Nile?'',he wasn't in bed neither in the room._What the hell?_,the Prince started to panic,what if Nile got hurt?He quickly dressed and washed himself,then started throwing away every single thing.

''Umm..are you searching for something?'',the servant was at the doorway and entered with breakfast. Nile raised a brow much to Kyoya's shock face. He got up and hugged him so tight,poor Nile will faint not long from now. ''I thought something happened to you,I was worried*sigh* Tnx God,you're okay'',Kyoya kissed his cheek,leaving a mark on it. ''Oh umm anyway..I brought breakfast'',Nile pointed to the bowl. Everything was in it,bread,orange juice and ''WAFFLES!'',Kyoya cried and decided to eat.''Thank you Nile!''he winked at him.''You're welcome..this is my job after all..Call me if you need anything'',Nile bowed and left to start work._Man..I'm so lucky to have Nile as my servant! He's good,carrying and most important cute,sexy and my lover!_,Kyoya thought as he took another bite of the bread._Ryuga must be soo jealous right now! Muahaha! It's not my fault he can't confess to the maid already._

* * *

With Ryuga…

''My Prince? Are you in?'',Great,who in the world is that? New maid? Nah..can't be. The newest maid is Hikaru._Hikaru..you're not talking to me anymore,are you?_ He yawned and went to open the door''Comin'!'',oh it's Carla,she used to be Kyoya's maid someday._Yeah someday..until Nile came around_,Ryuga thought and smirked. Carla is the most loved maid in the palace,yet not enough to impress the King and Queen,who were serious about almost anything. Example...The marriage._The damn,stupid marriage_,he thought with anger.''Umm stupid marriage,my Prince?'',crap! Did he say that out loud?

''Since when did I give you the permission to talk,maid?'',The white-haired Prince said,a glare growing on his face. Carla immediately turned tons of shades of red and bowed.''I'm so sorry! Please punish me!'',she begged between cries. Ryuga looked at her with pity.''Get up,I'm not going to punish you'',he said annoyed.''But! but!''.Ryuga slapped his forehead.''Do I look like dad or something? Now please do me a favor and tell me why you're here..wasn't that maid..Hik..Hiko..what was her name again?'',Ryuga pretended like he didn't know Hikaru's name. The maid actually fell for it,cause he's good at lying. ''umm Hikaru you're highness'',The maid laughed a little '''yeah her..wasn't she supposed to come and clean,instead?'',he asked,wonder in his tone. The maid shrugged ''She didn't tell us the reason but she's kinda ill at the moment,so I came! Now if you please..'',Carla picked up the broom ''Oh yeah of course..umm May I know where is she?'' ''she's in her room'',the maid started to clean.''Thanks..'',he ran off to find her._Since when do the Princes thank us and I didn't know a thing?_,Carla thought . Strange.

''Who is it?'',Hikaru asked,scared it might be him''It's me,Ryuga''damn. She tried finding an excuse..''Ummm..I can't open the door because I can't get off the bed so..I'm sorry,your majesty'',_please believe it.._,she thought while standing at the other side of the door.''Don't lie to me!Carla said that you're ill not that you can't even walk,dammit!'',he shouted,turning around at times to see if anyone was there..silence._Ah crap..What do I do now?_,the truth is..she wasn't even ill..she lied because she was too embarrassed to see the Prince again after that kiss.''OPEN UP! OR I'M GOING TO BREAK THE FUCKING DOOR!'',Hikaru sighed before opening,she was risking but anyway.''What do you want?'',she asked as politely as she could. He closed the door behind''Why did you lie,huh? Why? Is it because you don't wanna see my face anymore? Is that it? Okay fine!I will just-'' ''I lied because..I've made a mistake.'',she lowered her head down,so Ryuga barely saw her.''what mistake?'' ''I've fallen for someone who I shouldn't.'' Ryuga thought his heart was going to break into a million pieces.''Who is it?'',he asked hurt,his only chance to be happy for life faded away once again. ''I can't tell you,your highness'' ''And why the hell not?'' '''He's a Prince and I'm just a normal maid''she hugged her sides. ''From another Kingdom?'' ''No..''. ''is it Kyoya then?'',could it be? ''What?hah no! Besides he dates Nile-kun!'',Ryuga was shocked.''How do you know that?'',Only Kyoya,Nile and Ryuga himself knew that,right? ''Nile is my friend! He tells me anything'',she facepalmed,probably being tired.''So anyway..I shall leave'' ''I haven't told you yet who I'm in love with'' ''No need to'',he wasn't going to get hurt even more. ''But..it's you Prince Ryuga..''her face heated up second by second. Ryuga stopped,his eyes wide open''what? Can you repeat that?''.''I said I ughh..love you'',she was sure he heard her earlier,he just wanted to bother her. He smirked and took her in his arms''I love you too..So now what?'' ''We are supposed to kiss,duh!'',why are some boys so stupid?But she liked his stupidness even if sometimes it goes too far.''That's my line,beautiful'',he said before closing the gap between them. They kissed passionately until Ryuga carried her in bed. She gasped and shook her head''No sex yet''she argued.''Whatever..Gimme a kiss before I leave'',he smirked. The maid gladly kissed him..''See ya!'', Ryuga left. Hikaru smiled to herself and went to work.

''Hey Nile!sup?'',she was washing the dishes and Nile was helping her.''Oh hey Hikaru! I'm fine! You?'',Nile smirked as he saw her face like a tomato.''We got together with Prince Ryuga!'',she grabbed her cheeks,her eyes shining and started to daydream.''Finally!''Nile had to admit,he had a bad period about how to calm Hikaru up when it came to Ryuga, especially Ryuga. He thanked heavens they are dating cause he couldn't take it anymore.''Prince Kyoya and I are fine too! Wait..he didn't say he loves me'',Nile tried to remember if there was such a moment. Nope. ..Kyoya haven't indeed. ''I'm sure he will,Nile-kun!'',Hikaru grinned.''Yeah..you're right!'',Nile's smile appeared again.''I'm always right..'' ''hey!'',Nile splashed the water.

* * *

''What do you mean 'they are soon coming' ,father?'',Ryuga asked . They were eating at the Kingdom's table. ''What do I mean? You know what I mean Ryuga..'',Antonio sent a frown. Kyoya,in the other hand was seeing the scene rather annoying. What are they talking about? ''Um..what are you saying? Who's coming?'',he finally asked,the whole room turned to him like he was stupid.''Honey,Luana and Amelia,didn't you tell your brother Ryuga?'',Queen Isabel asked. While this was happening Amelia's and Luana's name were echoing in Kyoya's head. Luana and Amelia..from where does he know them? Oh..he got it now,he remembered. Holy-

''why exactly they are coming?'' ''You 2 are going to get married to them duh!'',his father said. Prince Kyoya was looking at Ryuga with a 'why didn't you tell me this shit,you freak?''. The older teen responded to that with a 'shut it',they glared at each other.

''I thought you already told him,mum!'' ''I thought YOU told him,sweetie!''.Prince Kyoya faceplamed. This isn't going to end good..''SILENCE!'',King Antonio sounded angry…really angry. Gulp ! They shut their mouths,watching with fear the King going once again 'evil mode'.''Whatever!'',Ryuga continued on eating,not really paying any attention to Kyoya who almost died from trying to control his laughter.''PRINCE KYOYA!'',this time it was Ryuga's turn to smirk.''Calm down,honey'',Isabel tried to calm him down even though it wasn't so easy..especially in these times.

* * *

''It was all your fault,father got angry!''

''No it was yours!'

''Yours I tell you!''

''No yours!''

They stuck out their tongues,probably making fun of each other and went to their rooms.

''Hey Nile!'',Kyoya went over to him. ''hi!'',Nile forced a smile._So cute!_ ''Umm…you know..I wanted to tell you something this morning but you kinda left..''Kyoya blushed remembering last night's ''activities'.''Oh? what is it?'' ''You see Nile…I don't just like you..I love you'',he blushed even harder.''Really? I love you 2!'',they hugged (kawaii!).

* * *

**Me:Weird chapter,isn't it?**

**Ryuga''you are weird -_-**

**Me''shut up Ry!**


End file.
